


Lost, Found and Lost Again.

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony have a falling out. When Gibbs catches up with Tony he finds things have changed ... and are those things quite what they seem to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written post Ziva and pre Ellie.

Gibbs stood in the doorway, pausing before going in. He didn't think he had made a noise (he was Gibbs after all) but he had been seen all the same. The object of his search looked up and, for a moment, something flickered in his eyes which Gibbs couldn't quite identify. Then it was gone, replaced by a steady stare and one word.

"Gibbs".

"DiNozzo," came the slightly wary reply, "or should I say Paddington?"

Tony shrugged, "I use the name for work now."

"Daniel Paddington," said Gibbs, "I know. Abby saw your picture in the paper."

"So should I expect to see the forensic bombshell rush in here any minute?" asked Tony, peering exaggeratedly over Gibbs' shoulder.

"No, I told her to stay home," said Gibbs.

"And she always does what you tell her to? Like everyone else at NCIS?"

Gibbs ignored the question. He looked round the room, "so this is what you do now?"

"You've read the paper," said Tony, "and no doubt Abby did the research for you."

"McGee," corrected Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs," mocked Tony, "stealing people from other teams! Or is your current Senior Field Agent as useless as your old one?"

"McGee  _is_  my Senior Field Agent," said Gibbs.

"Poor McGee," said Tony drily.

"These are good," said Gibbs, pointing to the paintings on the walls.

"Yeah. And before you ask, yes, I did paint them."

"I wasn't going to ask," said Gibbs.

"My mistake. You can understand my confusion though. You implied that I did something well: I was waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Tony!" said Gibbs, "you're not making this easy."

"I'd apologise," said Tony, "but I seem to remember you have a rule about that. What am I supposed to be making easy?"

"You disappeared," said Gibbs, "nobody knew where'd you'd gone."

"Well, you know now," pointed out Tony.

"Why did you go, Tony?"

"It's not like you to ask stupid questions, Gibbs. You know why I went."

FLASHBACK

Gibbs walked into Director Vance's office, "You wanted to see me, Leon?"

"Yes, sit down, Gibbs," said Vance.

Gibbs did his customary weighing up of whether he would be staying long enough to make it worthwhile sitting down but did finally take a seat.

"SecNav has given his approval to set up another MCRT to be based in DC," said Vance, tapping on a folder of papers.

"OK," said Gibbs, "how will it affect my team?"

"There's enough work for two teams," said Vance, "it might lighten your workload a bit. Can't imagine you'll complain about that."

Gibbs shrugged, "OK," he said and made to get up.

"I wanted your input on personnel," said Vance. Gibbs sank back into his chair. "I'd imagine DiNozzo and McGee might apply for positions on the new team," continued Vance, "it would be a good opportunity for both of them."

"So?"

"So, what's your opinion?"

"McGee might be ready to move on," said Gibbs grudgingly.

"What about DiNozzo?"

"Depends who's going to be Agent in Charge," said Gibbs, "got to get the right fit."

"DiNozzo might apply to be Agent in Charge," suggested Vance, "what do you think?"

"You keep dropping unsubtle hints that I'm going to have to retire in a few years' time, Leon," said Gibbs, "why not leave DiNozzo where he is until then. He can step up when I go."

"You don't think he's ready now?"

"Didn't say that," said Gibbs, "just saying it might be simpler."

"Agent McGee might apply for the Agent in Charge position," said Vance. "If he got it, he'd outrank DiNozzo."

"It's happened before," said Gibbs, "hey, I used to outrank you."

"Let me get this clear," said Vance, "you would support an application by Agent McGee but not Agent DiNozzo?"

"Your words, Director, not mine."

A few days later, after the creation of the new team had been announced, Tony had visited Gibbs in his basement.

"So," Tony said, "I had an interesting conversation with the Director today."

"Yeah?" said Gibbs blandly, not taking his eye off the piece of wood he was planing.

"I asked him whether he thought it was worth me applying for the new team."

"Hmmm?"

"He said that endorsement from my current supervisor was important."

Silence.

"McGee said he'd got your approval to apply."

"Yes."

"The Director implied that you didn't think it would be a good move for me."

Gibbs took a sip of bourbon and gazed at Tony over the rim of the jar, seemingly hoping that words would not be needed. Finally he sighed, "Vance'll make me retire in a few years' time, DiNozzo. I just said it would be simpler to wait until then and you could step into my shoes."

"So McGee steps up into a new job and I hang around until you finally get booted out. Then I can have your left overs?"

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs trying to be patient but longing to get back to his wood working, "it's not a big deal is it? I always thought you were hanging on to take over from me."

"Sure, I like the team," said Tony, "but this is something new. An opportunity to lead."

"What's the rush?" asked Gibbs.

"Rush?" laughed Tony, "I've been working for you nearly fifteen years. Doesn't that say something?"

"Then why not wait a bit longer?" Gibbs took another sip of his drink and delivered what he hoped would be the clincher, "I depend on you."

"You know, Boss, that's good to hear," said Tony, "but that's not really the point. Do you think I could lead another team?"

"I think another couple of years wouldn't hurt," said Gibbs, "I could start training you in what needs to be done."

"So, McGee can go off to be leader of another team but I need extra training from you?" asked Tony.

"That's not what I meant," said Gibbs. He found himself struggling to convince Tony why he should stay. He was surprised to find how attached he was to the idea of the MCRT, the original MCRT and he didn't want Tony to leave it. He wanted to hand it on to Tony who was the deserving recipient of that honour, he just didn't want to do it yet. Gibbs wasn't ready and somehow he couldn't picture Tony walking away into any other role. He didn't want anyone else as his second and he didn't want to trust Tony's safety to anyone else. Surely Tony must understand the special connection they had?

Gibbs realised that he'd kept silent for too long. He opened his mouth to try to put some of his thoughts into words but Tony just looked at him with a twisted smile,

"OK, Boss. I understand."

"Thanks, Tony," said Gibbs relieved at how calm Tony seemed.

"Night, Boss," and Tony was gone, his feet pattering away up the stairs.

It was the last time he visited Gibbs in the basement.

McGee had been nervously excited at the thought of the upcoming interview and Tony had just looked on sardonically. The interviews for the new team had been postponed when Vance had been called away to deal with a major security incident in Rota and he had taken Gibbs with him. Tony had asked to take a vacation while they were away and Gibbs agreed, feeling that perhaps it would be better not to have him around while the new team was being assembled. On his return Delores Bromstead had told him, rather coolly, that Agent DiNozzo had tendered his resignation while on leave and would not be returning to duty.

PRESENT TIME

"No, I don't know why you went," said Gibbs, "I thought you agreed with me."

"So, why now, Gibbs?" asked Tony, "It's been more than a year."

"You hadn't closed any bank accounts, hadn't sold your apartment, hadn't left the country. I thought you'd be back," said Gibbs, "you didn't seem to have done anything permanent, I thought you might just need some space."

"Not like you to let anyone have space, have a private life?" said Tony with an air of polite interest.

"You were different," said Gibbs.

"And you were busy with all those security issues," said Tony in the same agreeable tone.

"Yes," said Gibbs, "there wasn't time to look for you. I had McGee do an alert on the borders so we knew you hadn't left the country. I thought you were probably OK, just pissed at us; me."

"You were right about one thing."

"What was that?"

"That I was pissed at you," said Tony.

"Where'd you go, Tony?"

Tony paused for a long moment, considering his reply, "I was in England."

"What part of New England?"

"Not New England, Old England. Original version."

"That's impossible. We had your passport tagged."

Tony shrugged, "I must be lying then," he said in a bored voice.

"DiNozzo, leaving the country on a false passport is against the law."

"You'd better arrest me then. But I didn't leave, or come back, on a fake passport."

"What then? Bribing immigration is no better."

"My word, your sudden concern for keeping the law, Agent Gibbs. I'd say it was out of character but …"

"But what?"

"But when did my opinion matter? Hell, when did anyone's opinion matter?"

"DiNozzo!" snapped Gibbs, "tell me what you did!"

"Does shouting usually work for you, Gibbs? What am I saying, of course it does? That tone of voice usually gets everyone standing to attention and wetting their pants."

"So?" said Gibbs.

"So, that doesn't really work for me anymore. I'm not afraid of you, Gibbs."

"Are you sure of that, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs with a hint of menace.

Tony looked over Gibbs' shoulder where he could see people walking along the harbour path. Two men had stopped to gaze in the window. He seemed to make up his mind.

"You're forgetting, Gibbs. Dual citizenship; English mom. Hell, I was even born in England: admittedly by mistake, came a couple of weeks early while Mom was visiting home. But it means I've got a British passport."

"Can't be in your real name, though," said Gibbs.

"Near enough. My full name is Anthony Daniel Paddington-DiNozzo. My British passport misses off the end of the name, that's all. All perfectly legal and above board. Oh dear, that means you can't arrest me for anything after all."

"What you do in England?"

"Went to art school for a while. Cornwall. Great light on the coast."

"You went to art school?" demanded Gibbs incredulously.

"Sure, why not?" Tony cast another look at the people looking in the window, he rubbed his shoulder.

"And this is what you do now? Bum around the country, selling these daubs?" Gibbs found himself shouting again; he didn't quite know why he was so angry. At one time he would have said that just finding DiNozzo healthy and whole would have been enough but now he found himself irrationally furious. It didn't help that Tony had stayed infuriatingly calm with an air of superiority seemingly perfectly designed to fuel his fire.

The door to the small shop opened and one of the men walked in, the other remained outside. Gibbs saw that strange light flicker momentarily in Tony's eyes again and then he seemed to lose his temper. He strode up to Gibbs and poked a finger in his chest,

"Gibbs, I've got nothing to say to you. I can't stand the sight of you. I …"

"Trouble, Dan?" asked the man who had come in.

Gibbs looked as if he was about to continue the argument but a glance at Tony's shut off face persuaded him this wasn't the right moment and he didn't want an audience.

"This isn't over, DiNozzo," he hissed as he left. He paused at the door and heard Tony say to the new arrival,

"Sorry, lost my temper."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs resisted the temptation to slam the door behind him and noticed that the man standing outside the shop gave him a long stare. Gibbs turned away and walked back to his hotel. Once in his room he pulled out the newspaper article that had alerted them to Tony's whereabouts.

McGee and Abby had set up some sort cyber sweep to look out for mentions of Tony's name or any pictures. That search had come up with a picture of Tony in the Pinnington Herald over an article saying that he had set up a travelling exhibition of his seascapes. He was going along the Connecticut coast, showing (and selling) his paintings wherever he could. Gibbs suspected DiNozzo had either paid for the article or charmed the writer as there was nothing newsworthy about the story; it was a glorified advert.

It had been enough, however, to send Abby into a paroxysm of relief and excitement. She had wanted to rush up to the coast and swoop down on Tony but Gibbs had held her at bay. Gibbs wasn't sure what reception Tony would give to his former co-workers; none of them had known that he would not return from his hastily arranged vacation and he seemed to have severed all connections with them. Gibbs had told Vance that he was going to take a few days off and had driven to Connecticut to the place mentioned in the newspaper.

Gibbs cursed himself for not thinking about how to approach DiNozzo. He had just swept in and somehow thought he could pick up where he had left off with him but there had been something off. It wasn't just that Tony was mad as hell with him, there was something else going on which had Gibbs' gut churning.

Gibbs checked his phone and saw a number of missed calls from Abby. He sighed. He knew he should contact her but, for the moment at least, he decided on a different route. He called McGee instead.

"Boss," came McGee's voice, "did you find him? Did you find Tony?"

From an excited chirruping in the background, Gibbs guessed that Tim was in Abby's lab,

"Yes. He's selling his pictures in Pinnington, like it said in the paper."

"Ask him how he is, Timmy," said Abby.

"Put me on speaker," ordered Gibbs. Abby would be even more difficult to cope with if he had to both hear her questions and then have McGee relay them to him.

"Abby, McGee," Gibbs said firmly, "DiNozzo is fine."

"So when's he coming back, Gibbs? Or can we come down to see him?" asked Abby.

"We haven't spoken properly yet," said Gibbs evasively, "we got interrupted by a customer." Even as Gibbs said this he wondered if the visitor had been a customer. "I'll go back later."

"You sure you don't want us to come up there, Boss?" asked McGee hopefully.

"No. Stay where you are. No, actually McGee, get up to the squad room and leave Abby to her work."

Gibbs ended the call and then considered what to do next. He waited a few minutes and then called McGee's desk phone. He allowed himself a slight smirk at the breathless voice in which McGee answered.

"McGee, I want you to do some checking for me. Don't tell Abby."

"Boss? Is this something about Tony? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't know, McGee. Do some searching on the name Daniel Paddington. See if you can work out where he's been. Also check to see if there's any CCTV footage on the shop he's using. If there is, get some footage of people who've been in and out of the shop. There was someone there today who looked familiar."

"On it, Boss. You sure you don't want …" but Gibbs had ended the call. "Right Boss, I'll get right on it," said McGee to the empty air.

Gibbs went back to the shop/studio but the door was locked and the shop was empty. He saw a café a couple of doors down and decided to go for coffee in the hope it would make his brain work. As he was standing at the counter waiting for his order he saw Tony standing against the harbour wall;

"Hey, he said to the barista. Can I get that to go instead? And I'll take a cappuccino as well."

A few minutes later he walked up to Tony and handed him his drink. Tony stared at it for a moment,

"Take it, DiNozzo. It's not poisoned."

Tony rubbed his shoulder nervously and took the cup. Then he looked away from Gibbs out over the boats bobbing gently in their moorings.

"DiNozzo," began Gibbs, "I know you're mad at me but can we talk about it?"

Tony laughed and turned to look at his former boss, "Go on then," he said.

"I never wanted to suggest that I didn't think you were capable of taking over from me," said Gibbs.

Tony looked at him consideringly and Gibbs hoped there was a gentler look in his eyes. Then Tony's head jerked up and he seemed to lose his temper as he had done earlier in the day. He threw his drink down and thrust both his hands against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs dropped his cup and staggered back in surprise. Tony raised a fist to punch Gibbs but his arm was caught by the man who had come into the shop earlier.

"Dan, calm down," he said, "look, there's a cop coming!"

Tony continued to struggle to get to Gibbs but the other man clung on.

"There a problem here?" said the young police officer drawing near.

"No, officer," said Gibbs, "just a misunderstanding. No problem."

"You sure, Sir?"

"Yes, Officer Crosbie," said Gibbs after peering at his name badge, "I … er … knocked Dan's coffee out of his hands."

"Is that right?" said the officer to Tony.

The fight seemed to have gone out of Tony. He nodded.

"OK, then why don't you all go on your way," said Crosbie.

He stared pointedly at Tony who was dragged away by the other man. Crosbie then turned to Gibbs,

"Care to tell me what that was about, Sir?"

"Like I said, Officer, a misunderstanding," said Gibbs. He nodded to the officer and walked away. He went back to his hotel room and called McGee.

"McGee, what you found?"

"Nothing yet, Boss. Doesn't seem that Pinnington has much in the way of security cameras and nothing pointing to that shop. We're checking to see if the harbour authorities have any cameras on the moorings, see if we catch anything that way. How's Tony?"

"He's fine. Did you find out where he's been?"

"Not really."

"McGee! Have you found anything?"

"Well, Boss. Tony bought an old motorhome a couple of months ago. Er … he brought it under the name Paddington."

"Go on."

"Not much to tell, Boss. I'd guess he's just been on the road in the camper, he wouldn't need to register at many places. He'd just pitch up and park. Boss?"

"What?"

"It doesn't seem much like Tony to be living in a motorhome. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, I know, Tim. Give me the details of DiNozzo's motorhome. Keep working."

"What you going to do, Boss?"

"I'm going to check out. If you come up with anything on the security cameras, let me know. I brought my laptop with me so you can email stuff to me if you need to."

McGee was momentarily lost for words at the picture of Gibbs voluntarily taking a laptop with him and by the time he had recovered, Gibbs had ended the call. Shortly afterwards Gibbs was driving out of Pinnington in the direction of the next harbour on the Connecticut coast.

Later that evening Tony was again leaning on the harbour wall looking out over the water. He smelled something familiar, something comforting but he stiffened almost immediately.

"Got you another coffee, Tony," said Gibbs mildly, "it's got that hazelnut creamer rubbish you like in it this time."

Tony took it warily and sniffed.

"I guessed that's what made you mad this morning," said Gibbs with a wry grin.

Tony took a sip or two, "Gibbs, please, just go. I've got nothing to say to you."

Gibbs didn't say anything but just stood peaceably drinking his own coffee and casting an experienced eye over the moored boats. After a few minutes of silence, he slapped Tony on the back, "See you around, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and carried on drinking, he watched the sun set over the water.

NCISNCIS

Tony reluctantly opened his eyes. Something was different. It wasn't the bed, living in the motorhome he'd got used to waking up in a cramped bed in a tiny bedroom, so it wasn't that. What he wasn't used to was the bed and the room bobbing up and down. He rubbed his hand over gritty eyes and wondered why his brain seemed to have turned to mush.

The smell of coffee wafted to his nostrils. He noticed someone standing at the foot of the bunk.

"Oh, God, you kidnapped me! Gibbs, you moron!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Gibbs could say anything, Tony abruptly fell back to sleep. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief; he had been surprised that Tony had woken just an hour after drinking the coffee into which he had slipped a couple of sleeping pills.

Gibbs had returned to Pinnington in a cruiser yacht he had borrowed from a marine buddy in the next town along the coast. Frank was fixing up the boat in readiness to charter it out but had agreed to let Gibbs do the 'sea trials'. When Gibbs tied up the Henrietta Sue he had spotted Tony leaning on the harbour wall again. It had only taken him a few moments to doctor a cup of coffee with the sleeping pills prescribed for Tony by Ducky the last time he had injured himself and been staying with the Boss.

He had then watched closely and when he saw Tony beginning to succumb to the effects of the pills, he had returned to his side and gently steered him into the boat. Gibbs had derived some comfort from the trusting way in which Tony had allowed him to lead him away and then put him on the bunk. Gibbs had then cast off and motored out into the Sound.

Gibbs checked on Tony periodically but, after the initial wakening, he slumbered on peacefully through the night. As darkness fell, Gibbs moored off Fishers Island and kept watch; something in his gut seemed to settle now he had Tony close by but he wondered what would happen when Tony awoke properly.

Gibbs had always known that Tony wasn't naturally an early morning person but when he hadn't stirred by 0700 Gibbs began to wonder if two tablets had been too strong a dose. He waited another half hour and then went to wake Tony up.

"Come on, DiNozzo, rise and shine," he said, shaking Tony's shoulder. It took a couple of attempts but finally Tony managed to prise his eyes open,

"Ugh," he said, "what happened?"

Gibbs didn't say anything but just handed him a cup of coffee. Tony reached out a hand, took the mug and took a sip of the contents. The action of drinking seemed to trigger a memory,

"Did you spike my coffee?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Needed to talk to you, DiNozzo. You weren't making it easy."

"Is this drugged too?" asked Tony dozily.

"Nope, need you awake now," said Gibbs.

Tony looked distrustfully at the drink but seemed to decide that he would risk continuing to drink it.

"Where are we?" asked Tony after a few moments.

"On a boat," replied Gibbs.

"Well, I guessed that. Where's the boat?"

"We're moored off an island in the Sound," said Gibbs.

Tony took a little while to process this information.

"We on a fishing trip or something?" he asked eventually.

Gibbs was surprised at this question but didn't show it, "Didn't think you liked fishing, Tony."

"Senior and I went on a fishing trip once," said Tony dreamily, "it was great. Real father/son time. Boat was a bit bigger though."

He handed the mug back to Gibbs and made to burrow down under the covers again.

"Hey, DiNozzo, don't go back to sleep," ordered Gibbs.

"You're right, Boss," said Tony, "I need to get up. I need the head. Where is it?"

Gibbs directed him to the shower room. "I'll make some breakfast while you're in there," he said.

It was a few minutes before Tony emerged and found Gibbs in the small galley. He still looked a bit uncoordinated and sleepy. Gibbs was reminded of a friend of Kelly's whose father had bought the family a lively young Labrador. In the beginning the only time the girl had really liked the dog was after it had had an anaesthetic for a minor operation so that it was gentle and docile. Tony, in his drugged up state, reminded Gibbs of that sleepy dog all those years ago.

Gibbs put a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Tony and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Hey, Boss, you remembered! You remembered I hate fried eggs."

"Not your boss now, Tony," reminded Gibbs.

Tony thought about this, "No, that's right. I forgot." He shook his head and looked puzzled for a moment or two and then seemed to put aside any other questions in favour of eating breakfast. Gibbs braced himself for the questions which would come but was again taken by surprise,

"Where's Genevieve?"

"Who's Genevieve?" asked Gibbs, wondering if Tony had a girlfriend somewhere who would be raising the alarm.

"Not who, what," came the reply.

"What then?" asked Gibbs.

"Genevieve is my motorhome," said Tony. "Ducky made me watch it."

"Ducky made you watch your motorhome?"

Tony considered this, "No. Genevieve is a 1953 British film about the Brighton to London car event. Genevieve was one of the cars. I named Genevieve after her. It was sort of in Ducky's honour."

"Oh," said Gibbs.

"So, where is Genevieve?" persisted Tony.

"Where you left her, I expect," said Gibbs.

This non answer seemed to satisfy Tony for the moment and he continued to eat his breakfast. When he had finished eating, Gibbs suggested they go up on deck, he thought the fresh air might wake Tony up a bit. Tony seemed surprised that they were at sea and looked round in bewilderment but he was still smiling at Gibbs.

"I missed you, Boss," he said.

The resemblance to the drugged up Labrador was still there but Gibbs couldn't help but be warmed by this friendly version of Tony.

"I missed you too, DiNozzo. We all did," said Gibbs. "What have you been doing?"

"I went to England. Always meant to go back and look round properly and it seemed a good time to go. Didn't get far, went to Cornwall and fell in love with it."

"You said you went to art school," prompted Gibbs.

"Sort of," said Tony, "university was running a summer school so I signed up. Haven't done art since boarding school but I decided to give it a go. I think I needed to do something completely different," he paused with that slightly puzzled look on his face again as if there was something that he should know but couldn't quite remember. "I turned out to be quite good at it."

"I saw some of your paintings," said Gibbs.

Tony squinted at him as if this brought another memory within reach. He shook his head. "When did you see them, Gibbs?"

"In Pinnington," Tony looked at Gibbs blankly so he continued, "when did you come back to the US?"

"Couple months ago," said Tony.

"You didn't come and see us," observed Gibbs.

"No," agreed Tony.

"Why not?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders as if this was too difficult a question to answer.

"Why use the name Daniel Paddington?" asked Gibbs.

"Sounds more like a painter's name," said Tony.

"What does Tony DiNozzo sound like?" asked Gibbs curiously.

This seemed another puzzling question, "Like Senior? Not like someone I wanted to be? I don't know. You don't usually ask this many questions, Gibbs."

"We were worried, Tony," said Gibbs.

"I wasn't really hiding, Gibbs."

"You were using a different name, Tony," said Gibbs in a slightly impatient tone.

Tony cocked his head at that, perhaps the cross voice registered more than Gibbs' uncharacteristically patient one.

"What was going on in Pinnington, Tony?" asked Gibbs, "something seemed hinky."

Tony put his head in his hands, "I think I need to go back to bed, Boss. I'm still really sleepy, my brain doesn't seem to be in gear. Sorry."

"That's OK, Tony," said Gibbs, "but why not stay up here for a while. Get some fresh air, it might blow the cobwebs away."

Tony nodded docilely. He stretched sleepily and then rubbed his shoulder; as he did so he suddenly froze. Gibbs was in the act of going back to the galley but he stopped as he saw Tony's expression change.

"You kidnapped me!" Tony shouted, "what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Gibbs reflected that the bumbling Labrador version of DiNozzo had vanished; he wondered what breed he had turned into.

"You wouldn't talk to me, DiNozzo. One minute you were being more or less reasonable and the next you were trying to take a swing at me."

"So how does abducting me help?"

"I thought we might be able to talk better with nobody around," said Gibbs, aware that this sounded a bit lame.

To his surprise, Tony laughed again. It was a bit shaky but at least it didn't sound drugged up this time. "You know, Gibbs, if we ever make it back to DC, I'm going to retune your TV so it's not stuck on the Western Channel anymore."

"What?"

"You need to stop behaving like John Wayne. There are other ways of solving problems you know."

"What do you mean, 'if we ever make it back to DC'?" asked Gibbs, deciding to disregard being compared to John Wayne.

"What did you put in my coffee?" asked Tony, shaking his head again.

"Two of those pills Ducky prescribed for you when you twisted your knee."

" _Two_! Ducky said half a pill would be enough seeing as I overreacted to them," gasped Tony, "no wonder my brain's like spaghetti."

"What was going on in Pinnington, DiNozzo?" persisted Gibbs, deciding he didn't want to talk any more about sleeping pills.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to welcome you with open arms, did you?"

"No," admitted Gibbs, "but something seemed off."

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Tony, I …" began Gibbs.

"This isn't the time, Gibbs," said Tony briskly, "we've got other things to worry about."

A strange sense of calm settled on Gibbs as he realised he'd been right to think something was off.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you recognise my two  _friends_  at the shop yesterday?"

"One looked familiar," admitted Gibbs. "I got McGee to search for CCTV footage, try to identify people going in and out."

"Bet he didn't find anything," said Tony, "that reminds me, you said McGee's your Senior Field Agent. I guess he didn't get the other job then?"

"The new team never got off the ground," Gibbs told him, "after the security problems at Rota, Vance and SecNav decided to use the money to reinstate the team there."

Tony chuckled, "So no new team after all."

"No, you didn't need to have left," said Gibbs.

"Yes, I did, Gibbs," said Tony coldly, "but we're getting off the point."

"Which is?"

"One of those guys is Lucas Wright."

"So?"

"Brother of Glenn Wright."

"Damn," said Gibbs.

"Glenn Wright, who you and I put away for a series of rather nasty violent robberies. Well, actually, you put away, as it was your testimony that swung it. I've got no memory of what went down when we arrested him as Wright had knocked me out."

"What's Lucas' involvement?" asked Gibbs.

"He's cooked up this plan that if you're out of the way, Wright can launch an appeal. If the original verdict depended on your testimony he reasons the appeal will succeed if you can't repeat your evidence."

"That's insane," said Gibbs.

"Since when did criminals become renowned for their common sense and reasonableness?" asked Tony.

"So how did you get tangled up in this?"

"The usual DiNozzo luck," said Tony bitterly, "and using the name Paddington doesn't seem to have changed anything. I bumped into Lucas and his buddy in the town I was in before Pinnington. I didn't recognise him, if I had, I'd have hightailed out of town. Unfortunately I was more memorable than he was and let's just say that he 'introduced' himself shortly afterwards."

"What happened?"

"They knew I'd booked a shop front in Pinnington and they decided to come with me. They arranged to get that article put in the paper."

"Why?"

"I told them that I wasn't in contact with anyone at NCIS and that you wouldn't want to hear from me; that I'd left under a cloud. But they didn't believe me."

"Why not?"

Tony laughed bitterly, "Lucas said it was obvious that you weren't the sort of person to let go of anyone. That if you knew where I was, you'd come looking for me. Said it was a marine thing."

"It is," confirmed Gibbs.

"Yeah, well, turned out they were right. Up you popped."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Gibbs, "or phone me, or something?"

"They bugged the shop," said Tony, "turns out that while Glenn Wright is just a nasty thug, his brother is an educated, clever thug. Bit like McGee but with the benevolence chip removed."

"So?" said Gibbs.

"So, I tried to get you to go by telling you what I thought of you. Which was all true, by the way. And then, when you didn't go of your own accord, I tried to push you out."

"So when Wright and his chum arrived, you pretended to lose your temper so I'd go?"

"Yeah, I figured that they wouldn't try anything in broad daylight but that it would be better if you didn't stay close to them. They weren't pleased, I had to say I'd just lost it when I saw you."

"And later? When you tried to punch me?"

"I saw the cop coming. I sort of hoped we might have got arrested for brawling."

"But Wright stopped you from landing the punch."

"And you refused to press charges. Gibbs, next time, have me arrested. It would have solved everything. But no, you had to take the high road."

"But they weren't with you all the time, Tony," pointed out Gibbs, "You were on your own outside. Why didn't you do anything then?"

"They were always nearby," said Tony, "and they made sure I didn't have a cell or any way to leave a message and the shop was bugged. They're pretty scary guys, Gibbs, it wasn't pleasant."

"Well," said Gibbs, "looks as if the John Wayne approach worked after all. We got away clean."

"Yeah, about that," said Tony with a grimace, rubbing his shoulder in what had become a familiar gesture.

"What?" demanded Gibbs with a sinking feeling.

"Have you got your knife with you?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I have," said Gibbs.

"You might have to use it," said Tony.

"I've got my Sig with me," said Gibbs, "I won't need my knife."

"Don't think shooting will work this time, Gibbs."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to shoot me."

"Why would I shoot you? You're not making sense, DiNozzo."

"Well, you drugged me, Gibbs, what do you expect?"

"Tony!" shouted Gibbs, "what's going on?"

For answer, Tony pulled his sweater off and turned his back to Gibbs. Gibbs saw a red puncture wound where Tony had been rubbing his shoulder.

"You know how Abby always threatened to plant a tracker chip in me? Well, Wright actually did it. That's how they knew they could leave me sometimes – they always knew where I was. That means they know where I am now. Gibbs, you're going to have to cut it out of me."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs didn't consider himself a squeamish person but he thought that the memory of what he had just done would come back to haunt his nightmares. He looked at the blood in the bowl and the used surgical gloves and swallowed down the bile that was threatening to make an appearance.

He looked down at Tony who was leaning forward, elbows on knees and head down and concentrating on his breathing. A two inch cut on Tony's back was held together with butterfly bandages and Gibbs had just taped a pad in place over it. The tracker device lay beside the bowl.

Gibbs felt a wave of pride surge through him at the stoic way Tony had coped with the procedure. He thought that cutting into Tony's flesh was probably one of the hardest things he had ever had to do; he would have found it easier to be cut into himself than to do it to Tony. He suspected that the cut needed to be sutured but he didn't think he could bring himself to do that as well. The tape would work well enough until he could get Tony to a real doctor.

Gibbs had taken the boat further out into the Sound as they figured they were best off being some distance from land for a while. Gibbs' pre-emptive strike the previous night seemed to have taken the crooks by surprise and it would take them some time to get hold of a boat themselves, always assuming they had the expertise to use one. It was after he had dropped anchor that Gibbs had retrieved the chip from Tony's shoulder.

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony when he was able to manage a cheerful voice, "would have been a bit tricky for me to do that."

Gibbs nodded. Wright had indeed put the chip in a place Tony would have found impossible to reach. Somehow Gibbs suspected that Tony would have cut it out himself if it had been in a more accessible position. Lucas had taken no chances; as well as taking Tony's cell, he had made sure that Tony had no knife or other sharp objects. Tony had revealed that he had been locked in his campervan for two nights with even his shoes taken away to hinder him in the event of an escape.

"So, what shall we do with it?" asked Tony in an overly nonchalant voice, nodding towards the chip.

"What do you want to do with it?" asked Gibbs.

"What I'd  _like_  to do is smash it into a zillion bits but I seem to remember from my law enforcement days that that's probably not a good idea."

Gibbs managed a wry chuckle, "No. Abby and McGee could probably run some traces on it but I don't think we should keep it with us."

"Toss it overboard then?" suggested Tony.

"I've got a better idea," said Gibbs, "the Henrietta's got a small dinghy, we'll put the tracker in that and set it adrift. Then, if Wright has got hold of a boat, he can chase after the dinghy rather than us."

"What will your buddy think about you losing the dinghy?" asked Tony.

"He owes me," said Gibbs cryptically.

"OK," said Tony, "perhaps you should take some photos of the chip before we set it adrift."

"Good idea," said Gibbs and he retrieved the camera from his NCIS kit bag. He offered it to Tony, "want to keep your hand in?" he asked, "or would you rather paint a picture of it instead?"

Tony laughed but waved the camera away, "you're the federal agent, not me."

Gibbs grunted but took the photographs.

"You know, Gibbs," said Tony thoughtfully, "I got the impression that Lucas and co had probably done this sort of thing before."

"How so?"

"They knew what they were doing, already had the equipment, had the routine mapped out. Bumping into me was, from their point of view, just a happy chance. Normal people wouldn't be ready to kidnap someone at the drop of a hat."

"You think they might make a business out of intimidation, abduction?" asked Gibbs.

Tony shrugged and then winced, "Ow, must remember not to do that. Yeah, I think it'd be worth checking out."

Gibbs nodded, "I'll let McGee know what's going on once we make land," he said.

"Why wait?" asked Tony.

"My cell doesn't get a signal this far out," said Gibbs.

"So you packed a first aid kit with surgical gloves and sleeping pills but didn't bring a satellite phone?" said Tony only half joking.

"I knew I was going to be dealing with you; needing a first aid kit's a foregone conclusion. I didn't expect to be setting out in a boat."

"What about the radio?" asked Tony.

"Not secure," said Gibbs, "if Wright and his crew are as tech savvy as you think, they'll probably be monitoring it. Anyway, it won't take us long to get to shore."

"Back to Pinnington?" asked Tony.

"Nah," said Gibbs, "I figure we'll head for the New Jersey coast. They won't be expecting that. Might be that the chip thing is short range so they won't be picking up a signal anyway."

"We could go to Long Island," said Tony hopefully, "I could introduce you to my uncle Vincenzo. On the other hand, Senior might be at home. New Jersey sounds good. But I've got to get back to Genevieve."

"New Jersey's nearer home," said Gibbs, "won't take McGee so long to get there. Don't worry, I'll get you back to Genesis."

"Genevieve," corrected Tony.

"Whatever," said Gibbs, "we might pick up a signal as we go near Long Island."

"What about an internet connection?" asked Tony, "could email the pictures to Abby?"

"Not set up yet on board," said Gibbs, "Frank's still working on it."

"OK, I'll stop making suggestions," said Tony.

"There's some pain killers in the first aid kit," offered Gibbs.

"Don't think they'll help, Gibbs," said Tony, "it's not too bad. You've got a very gentle touch!"

Gibbs grunted.

"Where are we going to let the dinghy go?" asked Tony, he was feeling a bit twitchy about the possibility of being tracked.

"We'll go on a bit further," said Gibbs, "why don't you take a rest, Tony, get some sleep?"

"Strangely enough, I've had enough sleep for a while," said Tony, "you know, you were really lucky last night. Few more minutes and I'd have been herded back to Genevieve for another night's incarceration. If they'd come back while you were there, they'd have probably grabbed you."

"We deserve to get lucky sometimes, Tony," said Gibbs philosophically, "doesn't do to overthink things."

Tony stared at Gibbs, "What?" asked Gibbs. Tony shook his head, he wondered if he had just been given another clue about what made his former boss tick.

"Is that another rule?" he asked.

"No, don't think so," came the reply.

"More a way of life," said Tony.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that 'not overthinking' isn't always good."

"Works for me," said Gibbs.

"Yeah. It's not so good for the people caught in the machinery, Gibbs. You know, the broad brush approach can lack finesse."

"You learn that at art school, DiNozzo?"

"No, life's taught me that, Boss. People have feelings, Gibbs. Sometimes it's good to take that into account when you're making decisions."

"You know, I still don't know what I did that made you so mad, DiNozzo."

"I know, Boss. I'm going to make some coffee, you'd better concentrate on driving the boat … or whatever the right word is."

Tony disappeared down to the galley, leaving Gibbs to reflect. Tony came back with the coffee and then went astern where he sat gazing out over the water. Sometime later, Gibbs decided it was time to let the dinghy go.

They attached the tracker to a pillow and tucked it under the seat so it didn't blow away. Gibbs gave the boat a shove and it bobbed away. Tony breathed a sigh of relief that it had gone.

"New Jersey, here we come," he said.

Gibbs turned back to the wheelhouse to start the engine up again. It made an odd choking noise.

"You know, Gibbs, that's not funny," said Tony uneasily.

Gibbs frowned and tried again. This time there was a clanking sound and then a thud as the engine stopped altogether.

"You did fill it up with gas, didn't you, Gibbs?"

"Runs on diesel," said Gibbs brusquely, "and yes, I did."

"So, how far had Frank got through the sea trials?" asked Tony in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"Not far enough it seems," said Gibbs.

"Er, Gibbs. Do you think we'd better get the dinghy back? You know, in case we need it?"

Gibbs looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"You know, just in case you can't fix it? I'd go, but I think my doctor said something about keeping my wound dry."

Just for a moment, Gibbs saw a familiar glint of mischief in Tony's eyes and he realised that was something else he'd missed about having him around. There weren't many people brave enough to tease Gibbs. He also realised that Tony was right, they couldn't risk being stuck at sea immobile with Wright searching for them. He didn't say anything but took off his shoes and outer clothing and dived overboard in the direction of the dinghy.

As Tony watched a dripping wet Gibbs clamber back on board the Henrietta, he wondered what Gibbs would say if the engine now started again. He wasn't destined to find out as the engine remained dead. Gibbs didn't spend long trying to get the engine to start again; in other circumstances he would probably have enjoyed taking it all to pieces and getting it to work but these weren't those circumstances.

"Change of plan," he announced, "we'll leave the chip on the Henrietta and go on the dinghy."

Tony reflected that this was as good a plan as any and there wasn't much point in spending time debating it. He knew that, in some ways, he and Gibbs were similar; neither of them would want to wait for possible capture or rescue but would prefer to take some decisive action.

They loaded the lap top on to the dinghy along with food, water, compass, the first aid kit and some blankets and set off.

"Which way we going?" asked Tony.

"Too far to New Jersey in a small boat, we'll head back north. The wind's not too bad, not against us."

"Hey, Gibbs. Bet you're glad you said we had to be lucky sometimes!" Tony observed wryly as he stepped into the boat.

Gibbs gave his customary grimace and picked up one set of oars.

"Hope Frank owes you a really big favour," observed Tony, "'cos it's one thing to lose a dinghy but losing his boat …"

"You gonna talk or row?" said Gibbs pointedly.

"I was wrong," said Tony plaintively, "I didn't miss you. At all!" but the smile on his face suggested something else.

They rowed for about an hour before pausing for a brief rest. The wind and current weren't completely against them so with some work they had made headway. Gibbs had been sitting in front of Tony as they rowed and he was worried when they paused and he saw the look of pain on Tony's face. He realised that rowing was pulling on Tony's wound.

"Why don't you take a break, Tony?" he said, as he handed him a water bottle.

"No need," gasped Tony, "just need to catch my breath. I'm fine."

"Tony …" began Gibbs.

"What you gonna do, Gibbs?" asked Tony, "We've just got to keep going. It won't stop hurting until we've reached land. There's nothing you can do."

"We're heading in the right direction," observed Gibbs, "with a bit of l …"

"Don't use the luck word again, Gibbs," pleaded Tony, "we don't have a real good track record with it."

OK," said Gibbs, "you ready to go again?"

"Can't wait," said Tony, "You know, we should think about rowing the Atlantic next year. I think we could do it."

"Let's take it steady," said Gibbs, "plenty of time."

Surprisingly, they did manage to get into a rhythm. Gibbs imagined he was planing a piece of wood. For a while Tony focussed on listing movies about boats but after a while he found thinking about  _Perfect Storm, Jaws, Titanic, Mutiny on the Bounty_ and  _Moby Dick_ wasn't really lifting his spirits much. He switched his thoughts back to his time in Cornwall and imagined himself walking along the sandy shores around St Ives, this was a more successful way of losing himself in the rhythm of rowing.

Gibbs seemed to have an internal clock which brought them to a halt every hour or so for food and drink. After they had been going for about three hours, and as light was failing, Gibbs looked northwards and, with his sniper eyesight, could pick out land some distance away.

"Nearly there," he said as he pointed north.

"Already?" said Tony, "I was having fun. We really should do this again."

"Yeah, right," said Gibbs, "come on, one more push. Then we'll call McGee."

In fact it took more than an hour to get to land; the wind was blowing in their faces and pushed them along the coast rather than letting them in close. The light was nearly gone by the time the boat finally hit a rocky beach. Tony and Gibbs climbed out of the boat and looked round.

"I think this might be part of the State Park," said Tony. I did some painting a few miles further up the coast and went past this on the way. Can you get a signal here?"

Gibbs made a sound which was almost apologetic. "Boss?" asked Tony.

"Cell's flat," said Gibbs.

"That's not good," said Tony calmly, "perhaps the laptop will pick up a connection. We can email McGee."

Tony's forced optimism turned out to be false. They had landed in an isolated spot, the sort of place which Gibbs would normally appreciate but on a cold, dark night after some hours in an open boat, civilisation, or an internet connection, was what they both wanted

"You know," said Tony trying again, "McGoogle will have been tracking your cell. He'll probably know where it was when the battery died. He'll be here soon."

"It probably died somewhere out there," pointed out Gibbs waving out to sea, "don't think that's going to be real helpful."

"You really are a glass half empty sort of guy, aren't you?" said Tony mournfully.

"Do you know anything about this place?" asked Gibbs.

"If we're where I think we are, it's the last undeveloped stretch of coast in the State. Visitors have to hike, can't bring vehicles in. I don't think you can stay overnight."

"Looks as if we'll have to," said Gibbs grimly.

"We could walk," suggested Tony, "there might be a ranger somewhere."

"We don't know where we're going," said Gibbs, "we'll wait till first light and then decide. Might be easier to row along the coast or we'll find a track and walk. I'll light a fire, we'll have something to eat and then settle down for the night."

"You really know how to show someone a good time, Gibbs," sighed Tony, "OK, you exercise your mad marine survival skills and I'll get the blankets and stuff out of the boat."

"And then I'll look at your shoulder," said Gibbs, "and don't say 'I'm fine'".

About thirty minutes later, they had their camp set up and Tony's shoulder had been re-dressed. As they lay down by Gibbs' fire, Tony said,

"Not that I haven't had a great time, Gibbs, but I'll be glad when this is all over tomorrow."

Gibbs grunted in agreement and then added, "And you and I need to talk, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, OK, but not now. I just want to go to sleep. Hey, I wonder if Wright has found the Henrietta yet?"

"Don't know. Doesn't matter. They won't find us," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

At about the same time that Gibbs and Tony were drifting off to sleep, Lucas Wright and his gang finished searching the Henrietta.

Lucas Wright held the bloodied chip between two fingers, "Damn. Gibbs must have hacked it out." He threw it overboard.

"What now?" asked one of his associates.

"Well, Tom," said Lucas with an unpleasant smile, "now we track the chip I put in DiNozzo's shoe."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs woke slowly to the sound of gulls screeching overhead. He blinked a few times as he tried to remember why he was sleeping outside on the ground; as he remembered he turned his head to see if Tony was still asleep. He grinned when he saw Tony lying on the other side of the remains of their fire, eyes shut and mouth open.

Gibbs lay there for a few moments, wondering if he could identify the type of gull from their sound. Then he heard another noise, the sound of a motor out to sea. He sat up, squashing his instinct to stand up and call for attention. He looked out across the water and saw a large motor cruiser idling; his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what it was doing. It might just be a group up early for fishing but something seemed a bit off. Then he froze as he recognised Tony's 'customers' from Pinnington.

"Tony," he whispered, "wake up!"

Tony stirred more easily than he'd expected; he had probably not been very deeply asleep.

"What?" asked Tony.

"I think we've got company," breathed Gibbs.

"Good company or bad company?"

"Bad," said Gibbs, "get up carefully and look out to that boat. Does that look like Wright and his crew?"

Tony looked as directed and then nodded, "How did they find us? The Henrietta didn't drift this way did it?"

"Don't know, we'll work that out later. We'd better get moving."

Tony nodded agreement and they started gathering a few things together, grateful that they had found a sleeping spot in a hollow a little distance from the water.

"Guess we won't have to make a choice between walking or going by boat," said Tony.

"Ya think?" said Gibbs.

Keeping low they hurried away from the shoreline and into the adjacent woodland.

"We need to see what they're doing," said Gibbs, standing at the foot of an oak tree. "No, I'll do it," he said, as Tony reached for a branch, "you don't want to pull that cut open again. Give me a leg up."

Tony frowned but obeyed and hoisted Gibbs up so he could get a hand hold. After a while Gibbs said,

"They've just come ashore, they've got a little dinghy like ours but it's got a motor. They're looking at something, some sort of computer pill thing."

"Tablet," corrected Tony, "tablet, not pill."

"Whatever. They're coming this way."

"How do they know?" asked Tony.

"Don't know, but we need to move."

As Gibbs slithered to the ground he scuffed his shoe on the bark of the tree. As he did so, both he and Tony had the same thought.

"They put a chip in my shoe!"

"They bugged your shoe!"

"Great," moaned Tony, preparing to take his shoes off, "never fancied being Cinderella, always thought of myself as being more Prince Charming."

"Can you tell which one's got the chip in it?" asked Gibbs.

Tony examined both shoes carefully, "Can't tell, Boss. Figures they did it neatly, otherwise I'd have noticed. There's a pond over there, I could throw them in there, then put them back on."

Gibbs was about to agree but then a memory of the bloodied chip from Tony's shoulder came back, "Might be waterproof, Tony. That one in your shoulder must have been."

"Damn," said Tony, "still, we could just leave them here, then they'll have to track us the ordinary way."

"We need to put them on something moving," said Gibbs, "that would really throw them off."

Tony looked around, "Here, Bambi, here … nope, no good, where are our four footed friends when we need them?"

"How do you fancy going for a run, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Boss?"

NCISNCIS

Minutes later Tony was running through the wood, he couldn't go at full speed because the wood was dense in places and there were tree roots and bushes waiting to trip him up. His shoulder throbbed each time his foot pounded the ground and he thought the cut had probably opened up again. There was no time to think about that, he just had to keep ahead of his pursuers. After about five minutes he realised that he was coming towards the coastal strip on the other side of the peninsula and he braced himself for coming out into the open again. He hoped that the crooks were following his trail and not anticipating his destination.

He emerged on to the beach but didn't find that any easier to run on as the sand was dry and shifting. He ran along the shore feeling very exposed. He heard shouts from behind him and guessed that Wright had decided he was making for the beach and had taken a short cut to try and intercept him. He hoped Gibbs had got away.

As Tony ran, he heard the motor of a boat and turned in hope. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gibbs at the wheel, his tousled silver hair glinting in the early morning sun. Tony paused for a moment but Gibbs gestured furiously and Tony realised that Gibbs couldn't bring the little boat any nearer as it risked running aground.

Tony ran into the sea and then ducked under the water when it got to waist height. He swam underwater in the direction of the boat and then bobbed up when he reached it. Gibbs leant over to help him in but had to stop when Wright and his crew began to shoot at them. Gibbs fired back but the boat was rocking too much for him to have a good aim. Tony managed to clamber aboard and Gibbs then gunned the engine and took them away.

"Thought you weren't going to be there, Boss. Nice timing," said Tony gasping as he lay in the bottom of the boat.

Gibbs just grinned as if this was a normal day of boating for him.

"Best not take any chances," said Tony as he took off his shoes and threw them overboard.

"That's littering," observed Gibbs, "probably a violation of Park Regulations."

"Arrest me," said Tony, "please. So, which direction now?"

"Away from where they moored their boat," said Gibbs, "no point going towards them. It'll take them a while to get back to it."

"Will they be able to use our dinghy?" asked Tony.

"Nope, it met with an unfortunate accident," said Gibbs.

"Wow, I think Frank might be even with you now. You've lost both his boats."

"Yuh, but it means Wright will have to swim back to that fancy motor boat. That'll slow them down."

"Hope there aren't any more trackers on me," said Tony.

"Did they feed you anything?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah," said Tony puzzled, and then he made a face as he realised the implications of what Gibbs had said, "but," he said hopefully, "I chewed it all very carefully."

Gibbs snorted at the unlikely picture of Tony  _not_  gulping his food down; he was the fastest eater Gibbs had ever known.

"I think we're OK," said Gibbs, "can't see them being that cautious. Here, wrap this round you," and he tossed him a blanket.

"You brought the blankets with you?" said Tony, even as he gratefully wrapped it round him.

"Always anticipate," said Gibbs.

Although Wright's boat would be faster than the little dinghy they reckoned they had about fifteen minutes head start on them. After about five minutes Tony looked at the coast and said,

"I think we're coming up to Pinnington, Gibbs. Back where we came from."

"They might expect us to go back there," pointed out Gibbs.

"True. Still, I know where the police station is, where things are. Might be better to be among people rather than stuck out on the water like this," reasoned Tony.

"Yeah, we'll stop at the first place we came to. Whether or not it's Pinnington."

Soon afterwards they saw Pinnington up ahead of them and Gibbs motored up to moor. Tony squinted as he tried to make out a group of people standing on the harbour wall.

"Looks like we underestimated them, Gibbs," he said, nodding towards the group.

Gibbs looked up quickly and made ready to turn back into open water. Then he looked more closely and grinned.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" shouted Abby, waving her arms frantically.

Ducky, Jimmy and McGee also waved and smiled.

"Told you," said Tony smugly.

"They didn't find us on the beach last night," said Gibbs.

"Just a matter of time," said Tony confidently.

Abby flung herself on Tony and Gibbs as soon as they arrived on dry land. She didn't know which one of them to hug so embraced them both at the same time.

"Tony," she said, "or should I say Daniel? Or is it Dan? I don't think you're a Danny. Oh, Tony …"

"Later, Abs," said Gibbs as he disentangled himself from her, "McGee, report!"

"What's going on here?" came the voice of Officer Crosbie, "Miss Scuito said she thought someone had been abducted."

"That would be me," said Tony, "twice.  _And_  he drugged me," he said, pointing to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo!" snapped Gibbs, giving him a head slap, "now is not the time!"

"And assaulted me," said Tony plaintively, rubbing his head.

"These are serious accusations," said Crosbie, getting his notebook out, "and I thought your name was Paddington, not DiNizzi."

" _DiNozzo_ ," said Ducky in a soothing voice, "Officer, may I try to explain what has happened here …" and he led the young officer away.

"McGee!" barked Gibbs, "I asked you to report!"

"Er, yes, Boss, sorry, Boss. Good to see you, Tony, by the way. And you, Boss, of course. Yes, well, when you didn't contact us yesterday I did a trace on your cell. I could see that it went out from here and then seemed to head back; then I lost it completely."

"Battery died," said Gibbs briefly.

"Gibbs," said Abby sorrowfully, "how many times have I told you to keep the battery charged?"

Gibbs just stared at her, assuming that this was a rhetorical question.

"So," continued McGee, "we thought we should get down here. Thought you were probably making your way back here."

" _We_?" asked Gibbs.

"I wasn't going to stay behind," said Abby, "not now that you'd found DanTony."

"And I thought I should come as well," said Ducky, having finished with Officer Crosbie for the moment, "in case my medical skills were needed. As it appears they may be. I think I see blood coming through that blanket, Anthony."

"Oh, yeah," said Tony, "that was Gibbs. He cut a hole in my back."

"What?" asked Officer Crosbie as his suspicions grew again.

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs.

"But it's OK," said Tony with false enthusiasm, "I asked him to."

"You're wet," said Abby, noticing that she was getting damp from hugging Tony.

"Yes, Bossman made me swim out to the boat."

"Jethro!" said Ducky in an outraged voice, "you made Anthony swim while he was wounded?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the chatter of his well-meaning team but Ducky spoke before Gibbs could think of a reply, "Anthony, you should get out of those wet clothes. And I will look at your back. Where are your belongings?"

"In Genevieve," said Tony, "she should be parked along here."

"We'll meet you in your shop when you're done, DiNozzo," said Gibbs as Ducky led Tony away.

"You're still calling him DiNozzo then, Gibbs?" asked Abby, and then after receiving a Gibbs glare went on, "well, obviously you are, because I heard you. But perhaps you should consider calling him Paddington. Or perhaps Paddy …" She stopped speaking as Gibbs just marched away towards Tony's shop.

"Uh, we'll talk to you later, Officer Crosbie," said McGee diplomatically, "er, you don't need to worry about Gibbs and Tony, er … Mr DiNozzo, um … Mr Paddington. That's all quite normal." He then hurried away after Gibbs.

"Where you been, McGee?" asked Gibbs when Tim finally got to the shop.

"Figured you might be ready for a coffee, Boss," said McGee handing over a large cup.

"Good job, McGee, good job," said Gibbs finally cracking a smile.

Meanwhile Tony was walking rather gingerly towards Genevieve.

"May I ask why you're not wearing shoes, Anthony?" asked Ducky, "is this something else that Jethro has done?"

"No," winced Tony as he went over a sharp edge, "this is all down to Lucas Wright. He put a tracking chip in my shoe. Seemed best to ditch them when we worked it out."

"Indeed, and may I also enquire why Jethro had to cut a hole in your back?"

"Let's just say my captors were thorough. They decided to treat me like a pet."

"I don't understand."

"My shoe wasn't the only thing that was micro-chipped."

"You mean they planted a tracker in you? Good Lord!"

"Yes, something Abby always wanted to do."

"And Jethro removed it?"

"Yep," said Tony.

"Then I need to look at it immediately. It doesn't sound at all hygienic."

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Casa DiNozzo," Tony stopped outside the slightly elderly motorhome, "Ducky, meet Genevieve."

"Genevieve?" said Ducky, "did you name your vehicle after that film, sorry, movie we watched together?"

"Seemed appropriate, Ducky," said Tony.

"I miss our occasional movie marathons, Anthony. In fact, I missed you very much, dear boy."

"Thanks, Ducky. Now, excuse me while I change into something a bit less moist."

Ducky sat down and looked round. The camper van was very different to Tony's elegant DC apartment but he'd made room for a TV and there was a small collection of DVDs on a shelf. He spotted a pile of painting materials and started leafing through a sketch book,

"I saw some of your paintings in your temporary studio, I think they are rather fine."

"None of Scotland, I'm afraid, Ducky. Didn't get that far north."

"Another time, perhaps, Anthony. But not for a while, we don't want to lose you again."

Tony finished changing his clothes and sat down in front of Ducky.

"Right, let me see what we have," mumbled Ducky as he peeled off the sodden bandage. "Hmmm, Jethro works very neatly but this looks a bit inflamed. It probably needed stitching."

"Yeah, don't think either of us was up to that," said Tony drily.

"No, indeed, I imagine this might have been a bit painful. I think I may prescribe some antibiotics to ward off any infection but I'll simply re-dress it for now."

Ducky finished putting a new bandage on the wound, "that'll do for the moment, I think. I'll pay a visit to the pharmacy on our way back and get those antibiotics. Pop your sweater back on."

A knock sounded on the camper van door, "I'll get that," said Ducky, "probably Jethro getting impatient."

NCISNCIS

"Officer Crosbie told us that shots were heard in the State Park this morning," said McGee, "we figured that might be something to do with you. We were going to take the van down there to see what we could find."

"We were there overnight," said Gibbs, "Wright found us there."

"How did he know where you were, Boss?" asked McGee.

"They put a tracker in DiNozzo's shoe."

"It's not fair," said Abby, "when I put a tracker in Tony's shoe it stopped working almost immediately but the bad guys' chip keeps working."

"Technology has moved on," said McGee comfortingly, "manufacturers use a more resistant material now which stands up to …"

"McGee!" said Gibbs, "write the testimonial later. What else did you find out?"

"Not much, Boss. We couldn't find any CCTV footage of Tony so we couldn't see who he'd been with. Couldn't see anything suspicious. What was going on?"

"Tony ran into the brother of someone we put away a few years ago. Seemed Lucas Wright had the bright idea of using Tony to lure me down here. Thought if I was out of the picture he could launch an appeal to get his brother Glenn out of jail," said Gibbs.

"Seems a bit amateurish," commented Tim.

"Yeah, but he was pretty efficient. Tony reckons that he might do this sort of thing for a living. Managed to set this up pretty quickly, so seems likely he had all the gear on hand. Got hold of a boat when he needed to as well."

"So, what happened Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"I managed to get DiNozzo away from them," said Gibbs blandly.

"You mean you really did kidnap Tony?" asked McGee incredulously.

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulder and took another sip of his coffee.

"Did what I had to. We were going to head to New Jersey but our boat broke down. We had to get into a dinghy and row back here."

"Why did you row? The dinghy had a motor," said Abby.

"That wasn't our dinghy. I stole that from Wright. We landed in a pretty remote area and stayed there last night. Woke up this morning and heard their motor cruiser and found that they'd traced us. Managed to get away in their boat."

"You were lucky, Gibbs," said Abby, "if you'd landed here, you might not have heard them until it was too late."

"Don't tell DiNozzo that you said the word lucky," said Gibbs cryptically.

"Gibbs," said Abby sadly, "is Tony going to come back now?"

"Don't know, Abs, don't know. Now, McGee, you and Abby go down to the dinghy and treat it like a crime scene. Finger prints/DNA samples. They might help us trace Wright and the others."

"On it, Boss," said McGee.

"What can I do, Agent Gibbs?" asked Jimmy.

"Go and chase up DiNozzo and Ducky," ordered Gibbs, "they've been gone a while."

"Of course. Er, where are they parked?"

"Down the street a ways. It's a camper van," said Gibbs.

"Right," said Jimmy, "camper van," and he hurried out.

He was back in a few minutes. "Agent Gibbs, I couldn't find the van."

"Palmer!" said Gibbs exasperatedly, "come on, I'll show you where it is."

"Uh, Agent Gibbs," said Jimmy hesitantly, "I think it's gone. I went where you told me and there was nothing parked there. But I found this …" and he held out Ducky's medical bag, "Dr Mallard would never leave this behind. Where do you think they've gone?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

"All done," said Lucas Wright with false joviality as he slapped Tony on the shoulder where he had just inserted another chip, "don't want to risk losing you again, do we?"

Tony winced but kept silent. Wright and his 'friends' had made short work of overpowering Tony and Ducky. Tony had wondered why they had tossed Ducky's medical bag out but he realised why once they stopped a mile or so out of town to insert the chip: they didn't want to risk any sharp objects being left around.

With Tony chipped, Lucas had Tom take the wheel of Genevieve. They pulled the screen between the driver's area and the living space so Tony and Ducky couldn't see where they were going.

"Shall I make us a nice up of tea?" said Ducky as the van started moving.

"I'll do it," said Tony, "I know where everything is."

"You stay where you are, my boy," said Ducky firmly, "and don't pretend you're not in pain."

"OK, Ducky," said Tony, actually quite relieved to be able to sit as still as possible for a few moments, "I think you'll have to use powdered milk. For some reason I haven't got round to grocery shopping for a few days so the real milk will have gone off."

"Not to worry," said Ducky stoically, "it'll be hot and wet. That's the main thing."

"I'm sorry, Ducky."

"No need to apologise, Anthony. These things happen in the best regulated of households."

"Not for dried milk," said Tony, "for getting you into this mess."

"No need to apologise for that either, Anthony. Nobody expected these rogues to find you so quickly. I wonder how they did?"

"Don't know," said Tony thoughtfully, "but with Abby and McGee there to help, I guess the Boss will find us soon."

"And Mr Palmer," said Ducky, "I'm sure he will wish to help as well." He poked at the teabags discontentedly and grimaced as he added the powdered milk, "here you are. The cup that cheers."

"The what?"

"It's a saying. A cup of tea should cheer you up," said Ducky.

"Might take more than that," said Tony gloomily as he took the mug, "thanks, Ducky. There should be some cookies in the cupboard. I missed breakfast," he added, in case Ducky was going to reprove him for eating too much sugar.

"I'll join you," said Ducky, "sugar is good for cases of shock."

Tony laughed and Ducky looked at him quizzically. "It all seems so normal," said Tony, "here we are drinking tea and eating cookies and making polite conversation and all the time we've been kidnapped."

"It's the sort of attitude which gave Britain an Empire and made America great," said Ducky with a smile, "I would stand up and salute but we seem to going along a rather bumpy road."

"Yeah, it's getting a bit stuffy in here too," said Tony, wiping his forehead.

Ducky looked at him closely, wondering if he was beginning to run a fever. He doubted how hygienically the chips had been inserted/extracted so he wouldn't be surprised if there was some infection. There didn't seem any point in dwelling on that, however, so Ducky turned to another topic of conversation.

"Why use the name Daniel Paddington, Anthony?"

"It is sort of my name," said Tony defensively, "I just left off the beginning and the end."

"I wasn't suggesting anything untoward," said Ducky mildly, "I was just wondering why you decided to use the name."

"It made it easier to leave the country. Meant I could use my British passport."

"Yes, I understand that, but why did you continue to use the name on your return to this country?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably; Ducky couldn't tell if it was a physical discomfort or something else.

"I quite like being Dan Paddington," Tony said finally.

"In what way?"

"Nobody expects anything of Dan. Dan never disappoints anyone by what he does or doesn't do. It's quite relaxing."

"Does Daniel have any friends though?" asked Ducky, "doesn't he get lonely sometimes?"

"I'm not saying I'd want to live this way forever," said Tony, "but it hasn't felt lonely yet. Ducky, do you remember telling us that you went to Europe in the space between leaving school and going to medical school?"

"Why yes, when I had the Eurail pass. I saw many of the great historic and artistic sights of the Continent. Why I remember when …, but you had something you wished to say."

"I've never really done that cutting loose. I know you all turn your noses up at my phys ed degree but playing College sport was hard work. If you didn't keep fit and playing well you could be out  _and_  we had to keep our grades up."

"I hope I have never been disparaging about your academic achievements, Anthony. I understand that it is a very demanding subject to study. I must apologise if I have inadvertently given you reason to believe …"

"No, Ducky," broke in Tony, "I shouldn't have said that. You've never been disparaging about anything. What I mean is that College was tough: fun, but tough. Then I went to Police Academy and then three police forces. That's not exactly laissez-faire, do as you please work. And then to NCIS and we all know that Gibbs isn't very touchy-feely."

"I thought you enjoyed your work," said Ducky.

"I did. But it was all rigorous, demanding, unforgiving. Which is fine when you think you're making a difference or that what you're doing is appreciated …"

"And you didn't think that?" asked Ducky.

"Not so much," admitted Tony, "and when I found out that Gibbs didn't think I was ready to step up. Well, it all seemed to crash down round my ears a bit."

"Did you speak to anyone about this?"

"I tried to talk to Gibbs but he's always so sure he's right and he expects me to know what he's thinking by telepathy. I can't imagine having a conversation with Vance and, anyway, in the end, he'll always do what Gibbs wants."

"You could have come to me, my boy," said Ducky a little sadly.

"Wouldn't have been fair on you, Ducky. You're Gibbs' best friend, you would have had divided loyalties. I didn't want to put you in that position."

"I would have coped," said Ducky, "I don't like to think of you feeling you had nobody to turn to."

"Story of my life," said Tony philosophically, taking a sip of his tea.

"So you went to the UK?" said Ducky sensing that Tony had said as much as he was going to.

"Yes, I had this idea of going to all the places my Mom had told me about. She'd mentioned Cornish beach holidays so I went there first and never really left. Gotta love that clotted cream and those Cornish pasties!"

"Not together, I hope," said Ducky striving for a lighter note.

"No," agreed Tony, "It was beautiful there. And I went to St Ives and saw all these people painting and it sort of inspired me to have a go. I tried the surfing there but was useless at it, so I thought I'd try painting instead."

"And a good try it was too," said Ducky warmly.

"Thanks, Ducky. I know I'm no Winslow Homer or Thomas Cole. I'm not going to be hung in the National Gallery but people like what I paint and I enjoy it. It's relaxing to think the only laws I need worry about are the laws of perspective!"

"Well, I hope you will allow me to purchase one of your paintings," said Ducky.

"I'll give you one," said Tony.

"No, no," insisted Ducky, "I would like to buy one. It will make me feel as if I am a patron of the arts. And it would give me great pleasure to have one of your works on my wall."

"OK," said Tony, "and if you don't like what I've got, I'll paint one to order."

"Excellent," said Ducky, "I have another question. Why didn't you make contact with any of us once you returned to America? I can understand why you were enraged with Jethro, but why not get in touch with Abigail or Timothy or me?"

"Didn't think it would be fair on you, I guess. You would have wanted to tell Gibbs and I didn't want that. I don't think I wanted to hear about McGee's new job either, that was a bit of a sensitive subject."

"You know that the new team was never created?"

"Yes, Gibbs dropped that bombshell."

"So Timothy's new job was actually your old one," said Ducky.

"I expect he's doing it well," said Tony.

"I think he does it to the best of his ability," said Ducky judiciously, "but he doesn't always look happy doing it. I think it weighs heavily on him at times. The team has not been a happy one since you left, Anthony."

Tony didn't answer. Ducky suspected that he was pleased to know that he had been missed; that he had made a difference but he wasn't going to talk anymore about that.

"Why do you think Mr Wright decided to abduct us?" asked Ducky, changing the subject.

"He needs to take me out of the picture," said Tony, "I'm the one who can really make the accusation against him. He may still be holding to the plan of luring Gibbs out: he might not know that the rest of the team have turned up; perhaps he thinks the original plan might still work if we haven't told other people about it. He's an opportunist so he may just be waiting to see what happens. I guess …"

"What do you guess, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"I guess we should hope he's hoping to use us as bait as otherwise he's probably just driving us to a killing field."

"And why would he put that tracking chip in you," said Ducky, "unless he had some plan for that?"

"I think he probably went to boarding school," mused Tony.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ducky.

"I think he's obsessed with marking everything he owns. I bet he's got name tapes on his boxers and all his possessions are chipped."

Ducky laughed, "Indeed, an acute psychological insight, Anthony. Now, I think I will make another cup of tea; just to see if it is as nasty as the first one."

"OK, Ducky," said Tony and then, in a lower tone, "we need to be ready for whatever happens. A chance to escape or Gibbs arriving. Stay alert, Ducky."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs swore when he realised that Tony's campervan was missing. Jimmy phoned down to Abby and McGee who came running up when told that Tony and Ducky had disappeared.

"Perhaps they went for breakfast somewhere," said Abby hopefully.

"Or Ducky had to go to the pharmacy?" suggested Tim.

"Dr Mallard would never leave his medical bag behind," said Jimmy worriedly.

"Wright has got them," growled Gibbs, "we've gotta find them."

"We've got some prints off the boat," said McGee, "we'll have to disregard yours and Tony's of course. But you know that. Right. We got some DNA samples, probably. But again we'll have to separate out yours and Tony's."

Gibbs glared at the list of what they hadn't got.

"But what's really interesting," said Abby, "is that there was a chip in the boat."

"A chip?" asked Gibbs, "did it have blood on it? Was it the one from Tony?"

"Nope," said Abby, "I have a theory."

"Well, go on," said Gibbs, "and don't ask me to guess. I'm not in the mood."

"I think the chip was on the boat so that's how Wright knew where you'd driven it. I think he's a bit anal about knowing where his stuff is. That's why he hit on the idea of putting a tracker in DanTony."

"Who's DanTony?" asked Gibbs, distracted despite himself.

"It's my new name for Tony," said Abby, "until he decides who he is. I think it's non-judgemental and affirmative for him. I think …"

"Do you think the chip helps us at all?" demanded Gibbs.

"We could … er … we could use it to find where Wright buys his equipment," said McGee, "or we could find out what frequency the chip transmits on."

"You can do that?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I just need to set my laptop up," said McGee.

"What you are waiting for?" asked Gibbs, striding back to the shop.

As they gathered round McGee's laptop, Jimmy gave a nervous chuckle.

"What's funny, Palmer?" growled Gibbs.

"Nothing," gulped Jimmy, "I just had this crazy thought. It's nothing. Really."

"I'll take anything at the minute," said Gibbs, "so what were you thinking?"

"Well. Abby said that Wright might chip everything he has."

"So?"

"So, what if he decides to put another chip in Tony?"

Gibbs stared at him in disbelief and Jimmy hastened, "like I said. It's nothing. Just a crazy idea. Sorry. I mean, not sorry. Obviously. Not sorry. Sorry."

Gibbs clapped him on the back, "Good work, Palmer. Just the sort of thing that creep would do. McGee!"

"Yes, Boss, checking the frequency of the tracker on the boat. Yep, got it. Now checking to see if anything else is transmitting on that frequency."

"Gibbs," said Abby, "even if we pick something up it doesn't necessarily mean that it belongs to Wright."

"Boss," said McGee excitedly, "I'm picking something up. About ten miles north of here."

"That's good enough, McGee," said Gibbs decisively, "we'll go for that."

"It might be a trap," said McGee.

"Got any other suggestions, Tim?" asked Gibbs.

McGee shook his head and they swung into action. Abby put out a BOLO on Tony's campervan as they raced to the police station to get Officer Crosbie to alert the State Police and to borrow an unmarked car, thinking that a police vehicle would be faster than the MCRT van.

Gibbs was impressed with young Officer Crosbie. He looked at the route the chip seemed to be taking and suggested putting traffic alerts out advising that certain routes were blocked. This would mean that Wright and his men would be forced to backtrack towards Pinnington and they could be apprehended sooner.

Thirty minutes of Gibbs' driving brought the small police convoy to within a mile or so of where McGee was tracking Genevieve. One of the police cars took a detour to come out the other side of the campervan, thus cutting off any potential escape route.

Fortunately, the route they were travelling along was a quiet one. Team Gibbs in one car and two police officers in another got within sight of Genevieve and a blue car which they assumed held the rest of Wright's crew. They got closer and closer and, when they saw the other police car in positon behind, sped up and blocked the road in front of Genevieve. The driver of the campervan swung the steering wheel violently to pull it round while the blue car tried to do the same but crashed into one of the police cars.

The campervan managed to evade Gibbs' car but only by taking a path off the road. As it hit the shoulder of the road it wobbled and then tipped over on to its side with a crash. Gibbs and the team jumped from their car and run towards the stricken campervan.

"Tony! Ducky!" they shouted.

NCISNCIS

"Anthony had just advised me to move to one of the seats with a safety belt," said Ducky to Jimmy as he waited in the emergency room of Pinnington's small hospital, "that was really most fortunate as it meant that I was not unduly incommoded by Genevieve's rather abrupt half somersault. It was a little uncomfortable dangling from the seat belt but you all acted most expeditiously to extract me." Ducky beamed in appreciation.

"Pity DiNozzo didn't take his own advice," said Gibbs.

"He was moving towards the other seat," said Ducky, "when the vehicle toppled over. But he was lucky, I don't think the blow to his head was too severe."

"Yeah, I'm not sure 'luck' is the right word," said Gibbs.

"The doctor believes there is only a slight concussion," said Ducky, "and once the tracking chip has been removed and both incisions have been sutured, Anthony will be free to go. He has also been given some antibiotics to help combat the infection."

"All done," said Tony emerging from the cubicle, "and he used local anaesthetic. Gotta love those drugs. No offence, Gibbs, but I didn't feel a thing this time."

"None taken, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "come on. Let's go."

"Mr Palmer," said Ducky urgently, "why don't you take Anthony to the vending machine? I think it would be a good idea to get him a candy bar to boost his sugar levels."

"Uh, of course, Dr Mallard," said Jimmy in a puzzled voice, "come on, Tony. It's down this way," and he led a docile Tony down the corridor.

"Jethro, do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Ducky as soon as the other two were out of earshot, "I think you should let Tony rest before you have 'your big conversation'. Surely it can wait."

"Need to get it done, Ducky. Don't want him slipping away. I've booked us a cabin just out of town. It'll be fine."

"Jethro," said Ducky crossly, "you need to tread carefully with Anthony. You can see that he is slightly under the influence of the various drugs which have been administered and is more amenable than usual."

"Perfect opportunity, Duck," said Gibbs calmly.

"I fear he will not think so," said Ducky, "I strongly advise …"

But what he was about to say was interrupted by the return of Jimmy and Tony.

"Come on," said Gibbs, "need to get you somewhere comfortable, DiNozzo."

"Don't forget the concussion checks," called Ducky as they left.

Ducky might have been relieved to know that Gibbs' plan didn't work completely. DiNozzo went passively enough to the cabin but turned out to be too weary for Gibbs' proposed conversation. He dozed off and on for the rest of the day, and the only answers he gave were to Gibbs' concussion checks.

"You look better today, DiNozzo," said Gibbs the next day when he got up to find Tony eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"Feel better too," said Tony, "there's coffee in the pot."

"Thanks," said Gibbs, "appreciate it."

"I think it's probably a record," said Tony reflectively.

"What is?"

"Being kidnapped four times in as many days."

"Four?"

"Wright kidnapped me, you kidnapped me and then Wright kidnapped me and Ducky."

"That's only three.

"What do you call what you did last night?" asked Tony.

"I brought you here to keep an eye on you," said Gibbs defensively.

"You were trying to pump me last night. You knew I was doped up and you hoped to take advantage of that. Sounds a bit like abduction to me. And it nearly worked too."

"We need to talk," said Gibbs.

"So you've said. But, as always, things have to be on your terms, don't they?"

"Vance didn't accept your resignation," said Gibbs.

"What?"

"I persuaded him to change it into a request for indefinite leave," said Gibbs.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to throw your career away."

"It was my decision to make, Gibbs."

"You're too good at what you do to toss it all away."

"To 'go bumming round the country'? I think that's what you called it."

"DiNozzo, Tony, we worked well the last couple of days, didn't we?"

"What are you talking about, Gibbs?"

"Working out what to do, rowing back to Pinnington, you leading Wright away. We didn't have to think things through, we instinctively knew what the other one would do. It just worked." Gibbs saw Tony open his mouth and said hastily, "and don't deny it. I saw the look on your face."

Tony put his head in his hands for a few seconds. "You're not wrong. We did work well together out there. We always have."

"Then come back," urged Gibbs.

"Yeah," said Tony, "I could dump all McGee's stuff out of his desk and reclaim my old place."

"McGee didn't switch desks," said Gibbs, "you wouldn't have to unpack anything."

"That's not the point, Gibbs, and you know it!" said Tony wearily, "although you probably don't. After all, you didn't think twice about turfing all my stuff out."

"You're not still mad about that, are you? That was years ago," said Gibbs.

"Why wouldn't I still be mad, Gibbs? I don't remember you explaining why you did it."

"I know I could have handled it better, DiNozzo. I thought you knew that."

"How was I meant to know, Gibbs?" said Tony heatedly. Then he stopped and tried to speak more calmly, "Gibbs. I know I call you a functional mute in a sort of affectionate way but that doesn't mean that I like it. Look, you're right. In the field we work together brilliantly. I feel completely safe when I'm with you, I know you'll have my six. I've never had that with anyone else and I don't think I ever will."

"So come back," said Gibbs.

"But Gibbs, we're not in the field all the time. And when we're in the office, I have to say, you really suck sometimes. I don't understand why everything has to be so secretive, why you play everything so close to your vest. If anyone else behaved like you did, I'd suspect they were gunning for the Director's job."

"I don't want Vance's job," protested Gibbs.

"I believe you," said Tony, "I think you just need to be in control of everything. You're like a spider in the centre of a web."

"You haven't minded up till now," observed Gibbs.

"No. Actually, that's not true. I minded for a long time but somehow I always thought you respected me, that you thought I was good at the job."

"I did, I do," said Gibbs.

"Then why didn't you want me to take the other job?"

"What does it matter? The new job never happened anyway."

"It does matter, because now I know."

There was a silence. Gibbs turned away to look through the window and for a long moment Tony thought he wasn't going to get an answer. He got up to go but stopped when Gibbs spoke again,

"I didn't want you to leave," admitted Gibbs, "I didn't trust anyone else to have your six. I've lost too many people, Tony, I didn't want you to be another."

"Gibbs …" said Tony.

"I told Ziva once that the team were like my family. I meant that. You're part of my family, Tony and I didn't want to lose you."

"Gibbs, I'm not an expert on families but I think part of it is knowing when to let people walk away, to let them grow, to let them make their own mistakes. Gibbs, if Kelly had lived, you'd have had to let her go too."

"Shannon always said I'd be dreadful at that," said Gibbs huskily.

"Your wife was a smart woman," said Tony gently. "Gibbs, if you hold something too tightly, you crush it, you destroy it. Gibbs … Jethro, you have been a huge part of my life. I told you once that I owe you everything for the way you taught me to do the job. That's still true but things can't always stay the same. You have to let things change. You have to accept you can't always be in control."

"I know. And I know that Vance will make me retire soon. He'd let you come back; then you can take over from me. Think about it."

"You haven't been listening. I loved the job for a long time and perhaps I left before I was ready. Or perhaps I didn't leave soon enough. Who knows? We can't go back and rewrite what we did. But, now, for the moment, I'm happy to do what I'm doing."

"Just think about it," asked Gibbs.

"OK," said Tony, "but Gibbs, I like you. Like I said, a lot of your idiosyncrasies are quite endearing. But they're more endearing in a friend than a boss. I think you need to accept a change of role: friend, not Boss."

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but Tony held up a hand to silence him, "No more, Gibbs. I'm going to be the functional mute now. I need to go and see the damage to Genevieve. Will you give me a ride?

NCISNCIS

Ducky, Abby, McGee, Palmer and Gibbs were gathered outside Tony's shop a couple of days later.

"What did Tony want?" asked Abby, "is he coming back to DC?"

"Don't know, Abs," said Gibbs, "we'll have to wait and see."

At that moment, Tony pulled up in a Genevieve which had had the dents knocked out of her.

"DanTony!" said Abby happily.

"DanTony?" queried Tony.

"It's a combination of your names," explained Abby, "I wanted you to know that it's OK whichever one you choose."

"Abs, you can call me Tony, that's fine."

"What did you want to tell us, Tony?" asked McGee.

"I'm letting the lease of the shop go," said Tony.

"So, you're coming back to DC?" said Jimmy.

Five pairs of eyes looked hopefully towards Tony. He shook his head, "No. I'm moving on. Call me a wimp, but Pinnington doesn't feel very safe."

"Where you going, Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"I thought I'd try California. Warmer there. Or perhaps Hawaii. Got to love those shirts and it would be good to make some good memories of the place."

"Tony …" began Abby.

"I'll keep in touch," promised Tony, "with all of you," he smiled at Gibbs, "and perhaps you can come visit sometimes. I'll let you know where I am … so, Abby, don't take a leaf out of Wright's book and plant a chip on me."

"I won't," said Abby tearfully as she hugged him, "but you'd better write, Mister, or … or …, well, I don't know what, but I'll think of something."

"McSeniorFieldAgent," said Tony, "look after the grumpy old …"

"Tony, you know I'll always look after the Director," joked Tim.

"Nice one, Tim," approved Tony as he gave McGee a quick embrace and kiss to the side of his head.

"Told you never to do that again," grumbled McGee happily.

"Jimmy," said Tony, "thank you for figuring out about the chip. Who knows where the Duckman and I would be without you. Take care of yourself. Thanks for everything, Black Lung."

"Thanks, Tony. I'll miss you. We all will."

They did one of their complicated handshake rituals and then gave each other a quick hug.

"Ducky, thank you … well, for everything."

"It was entirely my pleasure, Anthony. And remember, you owe me a painting."

"I won't forget," and he enfolded Ducky into an embrace longer than the others.

Finally he turned to Gibbs,

"Not too late, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "you can still come back. Still just a leave of absence, you know."

"Never give up, do you?" said Tony, "I'll keep in touch. Get McGee to show you how to write emails longer than a hundred characters."

"I'll try," said Gibbs, "don't just stick to seascapes, Tony. Blue Ridge Mountains could do with having a few more paintings of them."

"I'll bear it in mind," said Tony. He stood with a hand outstretched but Gibbs ignored it and drew him into a hug.

"You better come back, Tony," he said, "or I might have to kidnap you again!"

Tony laughed and pulled out of the embrace. He jumped into Genevieve, leaned out of the driver's window and gave them one last wave. Then with a sound of the horn, he was gone.

His former co-workers watched him go and then stared down the road for a long time, hoping he might come back. Finally Gibbs put his arm round Abby and said,

"He's gone. Let's go home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the thing with the tracker chips would work!


End file.
